Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore VHS 2000
Warning Screen * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Serve Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures. Video Tapes, or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to Five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * This videocassette is for private home viewing only. It is not authorized for any other Use. Any Public Performance, Copying for Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. Duplication in whole or in part of this videocassette is prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Opening Logos * Walt Disney Home Video Disney Bumpers * Coming Soon to Own on Video and DVD Opening Previews * The Tigger Movie Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Coming Soon to Own on Video Opening Previews (cont.) * Disney Halloween Favorites Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Now Available to Own on Video Opening Previews (cont.) * Discover Spot * Winnie the Pooh Storybook Classics Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Feature Program Opening Logos (cont.) * Walt Disney Home Video Aspect Ratio * This Film Has Been Modified from It's Original Version. It Has Been Formatted to Fit Your TV. Opening Credits * Distributed by Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. * Walt Disney Productions Presents * "Winnie the Pooh and A Day for Eeyore" * Color by Technicolor® * Based on the books written by: A.A. Milne * Illustrated by: Ernest H. Shepard * Published in U.S.A. and Canada by E.P. Dutton & Co. Inc. * © Copyright MCMLXXXIII Walt Disney Productions * All Rights Reserved * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. * Approved No. 24934 Motion Picture Association of America * Dolby Stereo in Selected Theaters * Story: Peter Young, Steve Hulett, Tony L. Marino, Ron Clements * With the voice talents of: Hal Smith, Laurie Mann, Will Ryan, Dick Billingsley, Ralph Wright, John Fiedler, Kim Christianson, Julie WcWhirter Dees · Paul Winchell as Tigger * Directing Animators: Ennis McNulty, Dave Bennett * Animators: Nancy Beiman, Henry Selick, Irv Anderson, Ken O'Brien, Lars Hult, Tom Ray, Virgil Ross, Spencer Peel, Brad Bird * Key Assistant Animators: Robert Shellhorn, Vera Lanpher, Philo Barnhart, Emily Jiuliano, Sharon Murray, Ayalen Garcia * Assistant Animators: Alex Mann, Debra Armstrong * Inbetweener: Elyse Pastel * Painter: Phyllis Barnhart * And the Creative Talents of: Bev Chiara, Sammie Lanham, Richard Williams, Kathi Castillo, Betty May Doyle, Judith Drake, Gretchen Heck, Margaret Craig, Allen Hohnroth, Owen Gladden, Pauline Weber, Ted Bemiller * Background: Rick Reinert, Dale Barnhart, Richard Foes * Music by: Steve Zuckerman * "Winnie the Pooh" Music and Lyrics by: Richard M. Sherman and Robert B. Sherman * Music Recorded and Mixed by: Roy Braverman * Musicians: Roy Braverman · Keyboards * Sound Editors: Wayne Allwine, George Fredrick, David M. Horton, Roger Sword * Re-Recording Mixers: Richard Portman, Nick Alphin, Frank C. Regula * Sound: Allen Hurd * Sound Supervisor: Bob Hathaway * Foley Artists: Joan Rowe, John Roesch * ADR Editor: Al Maguire * Voice Recording: Buzzy's Recording Services * Produced and Directed by: Rick Reinert Ending Titles *The End A Walt Disney Production Category:Winnie the Pooh: Storybook Classics Category:VHS Category:2000 Category:Walt Disney Home Video Category:Walt Disney Production